Rio Awards
by Alex The Owl
Summary: A traditional event to congratulate Rio authors on this site
1. 2014 opening

We're in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

A huge crowd is in front of a scene at the Copacabana beach waiting for the Rio casting to come out.

Then, the Rio cast comes out on the scene and makes some dancing moves under the crowd cheerings.

The crowd calms down letting our animated heroes talks.

Blu: "Hello, everybody! You're going well?"

They all cheers in response.

Blu: "Me too and welcome to the first ever Fanfiction's Rio Awards!"

The crowd cheers louder.

Blu: "Before we get to the explanation, our awards to win this year;"

He say with showing random golden trophies brought by all of the casting.

Blu: "First, mine will be the "Rio Fanfic of the year" for the story you think is the better of the year."

Jewel takes the turn.

Jewel: "Mine will be the "OC of the year" for the best OC in a Rio story of the year who will maybe also win a kiss from me."

Blu: "What was that?"

Jewel: "Nothing, nothing."

Rafael takes the turn.

Rafael: "Mine will be the "Author of the year" for the best author of this year. *whispers* An hard one to have at my opinion."

Nico and Pedro takes the turn.

Pedro: "Ours will be the "Newcomer of the year"."

Nico: "To encourage a Rio author who made his debut this year."

Then, Bia, Carla and Tiago takes the turn.

Bia: "Mine will be the "Shocking moment of the year" for the scene in a story that truly shocked you."

Carla: "Mine will be the "Saddest moment of the year" for the scene in a story that almost made you cry, or did *chuckles*"

Tiago: "Mine will be the "Funniest moment of the year" for the scene in a story that almost made you laugh to death!"

Blu takes the turn.

Blu: "Now, here how it will work; you people from will send votes for who you think deserves which Award. Here are the rules:

-An author can't vote for himself

-Guest reviews are accepted, but if many votes for the same person for more than three time, they'll be removed

-Votes can be send by reviews or PM

Finally, we will count the votes the 23th December and give the Awards to the winners in person. Be sure to send all your votes before then, okay? See ya next month!"


	2. 2014 awards

We're back at the Copacabana beach the Rio casting stands on the stage with their awards in front of the crowd of birds.

Blu: "Well, tonight is the great night, my friends; it's time to give the Rio Awards!"

The crowds cheer loud.

Suddenly, Tiago jumps on the front stage with his award.

Tiago: "We're gonna begin with my award: The "Funniest Moment Of The Year Award"!"

He takes the vote paper and counts the vote before putting it back on the floor and taking the award.

Tiago: "Okay! So, with 3 votes, the Funniest Moment Of The Year Award goes to..."

The crowd looks at him with impatience.

Tiago: "...

...

...

...

...

...

...**(He loves keeping the ****suspense)**

...

Alex The Owl for the 28th chapter of Fight Against The Elements, when Alex get back up because of the word "pasta"!"

Suddenly, Alex The Owl arrives on the stage as the crowd cheer loud for him as he bows respectfully and walks toward Tiago.

Tiago: "Congratulations for winning this Award, Alex!"

He says with handing the Funniest Moment Of The Year Award to Alex who takes it in his wings.

Alex: "Thank you, Tiago. And thanks to the three people who voted for me; you guys are awesome!"

The crowd cheers for him.

Tiago: "Congratulation and be sure to continue making us laugh!"

Alex: "You can count on me, T-Bird because the owl say so!"

He says with walking on the part of the stage for the Awards winners and waiting.

Then, Carla takes the place as Tiago flies back with the rest of the casting.

Carla: "Time for my one: The "Shocking Moment Of The Year Award"."

She takes the vote paper and counts the votes.

Carla: "Okay, so, with 4 votes, the Shocking Moment Of The Year Awards goes to..."

The crowd looks with impatience.

Carla: "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Assassin's Creed Master for the first chapter in It's On In The Amazon, when Eduardo got injured!"

Assassin's Creed Master arrives on the stage under the crowd's cheering and greets them with his hand while walking to Carla.

Carla: "All my congratulations, ACM!"

She says with giving the Award to him.

ACM: "Thank you, Bia. Honestly, I've always knew that I would shock someone!"

He says which makes the crowd and the casting laugh.

Carla: "Go join Alex on the award's winners place; we'll proceed to the next Award."

ACM obeys and go join Alex The Owl who congratulate him for winning as Bia takes the place on the stage.

Bia: "Time for my "Saddest Moment Of The Year Award"."

She says with counting the paper votes.

Bia: "With 3 votes, the Saddest Moment Of The Year Award goes to...

...

...

...

...

Ornithofurious for the third chapter of A Deeper Shade Of Blu, when Tiago believe his family doesn't loves him anymore!"

The crowd cheers as Ornithofurious arrives on the stage.

Bia: "Congratulation for winning, Ornithofurious!"

Ornithofurious: "Thanks, Bia."

He says with accepting the award.

Bia: "By the way, I adore your story; it is se emotional!"

He blushes.

Ornithofurious: "Thanks again."

He says with joining Alex The Owl and Assassin's Creed Master as Nico and Pedro takes the place.

Nico: "Now 'ts time for our "Newcomer Of The Year Awards"!"

Pedro: "Yeah; time to reward a author who worked really hard to get remarked for his or her first year here!"

Nico nods and remove his bottle cap to take the votes paper that was hidden underneath and he and Pedro counts the votes.

Nico: "Okay! The votes are done!"

Pedro: "Yeah! And, with a total of 5 votes, the newcomer who had made the best debut is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sorrelwing!"

The crowd cheers loud as Sorrelwing arrives on the stage and walks shyly toward Nico and Pedro.

Nico: "Congratulations for all your efforts, Sorry!"

He says with handing her the award.

Pedro: "Yeah! Way to go, hotwing!"

He says in a rapper way which makes Sorrel blushes as she takes the award.

Then, she goes joining the others with her award.

Rafael arrives on the stage.

Rafael: "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Time for the "Author Of The Year Award"!"

The crowd cheers.

Rafael: "Now, a lot of people worked hard this year; let's see who the Rio Nation selected for the best of 2014!"

He says with taking the paper vote and counting.

Rafael: "Okay, amigos, with a total of 8 votes, the Rio Author of this year is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yootishposhil!"

The crowd cheers out loud as our author of the year, Yootishposhi, arrives on the stage and greets and bows to everybody as he walks toward the toco toucan.

Rafael: "Congratulations, Yootish; you're the author of 2014!"

He says with giving him the award.

Yootishposhi: "Thanks Rafi and thanks to everybody who allowed me to win this!"

He says with lifting the trophy in the air as the crowd cheers loud.

He then go joins the other award's winners who gives him friendly nudges in respect as Jewel come on the stage.

Jewel: "Okay, my friends, it's time to give the "OC Of The Year Award"!"

The crowd cheers and Jewel takes the votes paper in her wings to count.

She smiles, ready to announce the winner.

Jewel: "And the OC award of 2014 goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Crexis The Purple Macaw for his OC of the same name!"

The crowd cheers loud as Crexis arrives on the stage all excited.

Jewel giggles and hands the award to the little purple bird.

Jewel: "Congratulations, Crexis! Here's your award."

Crexis: "Thanks."

He says with taking the trophy into his little wings.

Jewel: "There's another good award for you."

Crexis looks at her curiously, but before he can do anything, someone grabs him from behind and turns him around.

Crexis see that it is Carla who immediately puts him into a deep and passionate kiss, shocking him.

The crowd, Rio Casting and award's winners makes charming noises.

Then, once the kiss ends, Crexis walks to the award's winners while looking at Carla as Blu takes place on the stage, ready to give the final Rio Award of 2014.

Blu: "Okay, Rio nation, it's time to give the last Rio Award of this year; the "Story Of The Year Award" from which I immediately begin to count the votes."

He begins counting the votes, making the crowd and the award's winners getting really excited about who will win.

Finally, he leaves the paper and gets ready to announce the winner.

Blu: "Okay, everybody, so, the Fanfic of 2014 is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

THE OUTCAST BY SORRELWING!"

The crowd break out of cheers while Sorrelwing walks to Blu with her already won award.

Blu gives her the award.

Blu: "All my congratulations, Sorrel, for winning not one but TWO awards this year!"

Sorrel takes the award.

Sorrelwing: "Thanks Blu."

She says with tears in her eyes which she whipped away with her wing.

Suddenly, Yootishposhil jumps from behind and lifts her on his head with her awards which she shows to the crowd who cheers out loud.

They are then joined by all the others award winners who also shows they awards in joy under the crowd and Rio Casting's cheering.

Then, Alex takes a microphone.

Alex: "Guys, I would like to take this moment to make a little speech."

Everybody turns their attention to him.

Alex: "I want to thank all my friends who helped me through my Fanfiction career; SuperDuke1000, Skyler The Elf Owl, BluePhoenixLord, Crexis The Purple Macaw, Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla, DarkRavenKai, Jeff117, MW3Fan, Sorrelwing, Itzmeall, Bluecatcinema, MCGarrix, Dutchbluemacaw, Sky The Red-bellied Macaw and Arlene The Scarlet Macaw. You guys are the best friends someone could wish to have!"

The crowd cheers loud as confettis are being shoot through the air along with fireworks in the sky.

**That's all for this year, guys. The next votes will be for November 2015. Until then, let's make our best for 2015 and entertain people like we always do! Rio author one day, Rio author forever =)**


	3. 2015 opening

We're in Rio de Janeiro, at the Copacabana beach.

A huge crowd of birds was gathered in front of the same stage as last year.

The Rio casting then came out under the crowd's cheers.

"Hi, everybody!" Blu started. "And welcome to the second annual Rio Awards of Fanfiction!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Now, for this year, the rules are the same as last year:

-An author can't vote for himself

-Guest reviews are accepted, but if many votes for the same person for more than three time, they'll be removed

-Votes can be send by reviews or PM.

Now, here's my award: the "Rio Fanfic of the year" for the story you think is the better of the year."

Jewel then took the talk. "Mine is "Rio OC of the year" for the best OC in a Rio story of the year."

It was Rafael's turn. "Mine is "Author of the year" for the best author of this year. It won't be easy to win."

Nico and Pedro took the turn. "Ours is "Newcomer of the year" to motivate a Rio author who made his debut this year."

Bia, Carla and Tiago took the turn. "Mine is the "Shocking moment of the year" for the scene in a story that truly shocked you." Bia said.

"Mine is the "Saddest moment of the year" for the scene in a story that made you really sad." Carla said.

"Mine is the "Funniest moment of the year" for the scene in a story that almost made you laugh to death!" Tiago said with a chuckle.

Blu smiled as he took the talk back.

"Like previous year's edition, we will count the votes the 23th December. Be sure to vote until then. I would like to remind you of the previous edition's winners before going on:

-Funniest moment of the year: Alex The Owl for the scene in Fight Against The Elements where Alex get back to life because of the word "pasta"

-Shocking moment of the year: Assassin's Creed Master for the first chapter of It's On In The Amazon, when Eduardo got injured

-Saddest moment of the year: Ornithofurious for the third chapter of A Deeper Shade Of Blu, when Tiago believe his family doesn't loves him anymore

-Newcomer of the year: Sorrelwing

-Author of the year: Yootishposhil

-OC of the year: Crexis The Purple Macaw for his OC of the same name

-Story of the year: The Outcast by Sorrelwing

Will these authors win again this year? We'll find out next month in the 2015 edition of the Rio Awards!"


	4. 2015 awards

"Hello, everybody! It's now time to announce the Rio Awards winners!" Blu said.

The crowd cheered.

Bia came on the front stage. "Without any further due, I'm gonna give the Shocking Moment Of The Year Award."

She opened her paper and counted the votes.

"So, with a total of 4 votes, the Shocking Moment Of The Year Award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ricardo The Black Hawk for Rise of the Zealots, when Ricardo's true identity is revealed!"

The crowd cheered as the black hawk came to join Bia on the stage.

"Congrat' on winning, Rico." Bia said as she gave the award to him.

"Thank you, Bia." He happily said with looking at his award.

"You can go wait on the winners' stage, now." Bia pointed and Rico went there as Carla took the place.

"It's now my turn to introduce my award which will be the Saddest Moment of the Year Award."

She took the votes paper and counted.

"Alright. Now, with 4 votes, the Saddest Moment of the Year Award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alex The Owl for Alex's funeral in Bad Blood!"

The crowd cheered as their favorite snow owl arrived on stage and walked over to Carla.

"Congratulation, Alex. You truly managed to touch us." She gave him to award.

"Yeah. Sorry if I made some of you cry, but you didn't wanted your favorite snow owl's death to pass silently, right?" He said with a chuckle before joining Ricardo on the winners' stage.

Tiago took the turn. "It's now time for a less depressing award, if I can say. It's time for the Funniest Moment of the year Award!"

He counted the votes.

"Great! With a total of 3 votes, the Funniest Moment of the year Award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tomadahawk for all of Rio ASDF!"

The crowd cheered as the falcon arrived on the stage and went to Tiago.

"Nice job for winning, Tommy! If you wanna know the truth, Jameson was close behind you with his Rio Vines story."

Tomada nodded and took the award. "Thank you, Tiago. And thanks to all of you who voted for me!"

The crowd cheered as Tomada left to join Alex and Ricardo on the winners' stage.

Nico and Pedro took the place. "It's time for our award, now!" Nico said.

"For the newcomer of the year who made pop of an impact!"

Nico then grabbed the votes paper and they counted together.

"Great!" Pedro said. "Now, with a total of 5 votes, the Newcomer of the year is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Hyrum The Outcast!" They said at unison.

The crowd cheered as the guardian owl arrived and flew over to the samba duo.

"Nice work for winning!" Nico said. "That's a price ya deservin'!" Pedro said in a rhyme as he gave him the award.

"Thank you, guys. That means a lot to me. And I promise my debuts are only a pre-taste of what I will do!"

The crowd cheered for him as he flew over to the winners' stage.

Rafael jumped on the front stage. "Alright! It is now time for the Author of the Year Award! Let's see who was the best Rio author this year."

He said as he started counting the votes.

"Alright! With a total of 5 votes, the Rio author of the year is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alexriolover25!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the scarlet macaw arrived on the stage and walked over to the toco toucan.

"All my congratulations, Alex!" He said as he gave him the award.

"Thanks, Rafi. And thanks to everybody who voted for me! I never knew I would become so loved right here!"

The crowd cheered for him once more before he joined the others at the winners' stage.

Jewel then came. "Okay, it's time to discover the OC of the year! Let's see who was the best original character this year!"

She started counting the votes.

"Okay! With 3 votes, the OC of the year is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Jameson by Jameson The Phoenix Owl!"

The crowd cheered as the black owl arrived, greeted them with his wing and walked over to Jewel.

"Congratulations, OC of the year." She said as she gave him the award. She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek which made him blush.

"T-Thank you..." He shyly said before going to join his friends on the winners' stage.

Blu then came. "Alright! It's now time for the last award of this year; the Rio Fanfic of the Year Award! Get ready to know who written the best fanfic this year."

He started counting.

"Okay! Get ready! The 2015 Rio Fanfic of the Year is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... THE ESTRELLA BY SORRELWING!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the female spix macaw arrived and greeted them with her wing before going to Blu.

"Congratulations on winning this award for the second consecutive year, Sorrel!" He said as he gave her the award.

"Thanks, Blu. And thanks to my fans! I wouldn't have made great stories without you!"

This made them cheer louder and she was joined by the other winners. Tomada shared a kiss with her as Alex (the owl) and Jameson exchanged high fives.

"Great! Here are your winners for this year! Come back next year to see who will win our awards!" Blu said as fireworks took off in the sky and the crowd cheered.


	5. 2016 Update

**Yo, guys! Alex The Owl talking!**

**I recently saw a post from Alexriolover95 talking about the Rio Awards that could have some updates.**

**I received some demands and finally, I decided to put upgrades on the Rio Awards. My dear hosts will present the new ones.**

Mimi is there holding a trophy.

"Hello, Rio Lovers. Mimi got a new award for you; the One Shot of the year Award, reserved for the best one shot story of the year."

Next was Gabi also with a trophy (even thought it was bigger than her).

"Hello, everyone. My new award is the Romantic Moment of the year for the story that had the most romantic scene. I'm sure it will be one between me and my loveable Nigel." She dreamingly said.

Next was Fernando.

"Hello, everyone. My award will be the Movie Adaptation of the year for a Rio story based on a movie. Personally, I'm pretty sure everyone will do some with Star Wars." He said, earning chuckles from the crowd.

It was Linda's turn.

"Hi. My award is the OC Couple of the year Award for the couple of OCs you love the most. There's so many." She said, clearly charmed.

Tulio's turn.

"Alright, alright. My award is the Awkward Moment of the year Award for the moment that made you feel the most uncomfortable."

Eduardo's turn.

"Hello. My award is the Fight of the year Award for the best fight scene in a Rio story. I hope there'll be a lot of nominees for this one. I love fights."

Nigel's turn.

"Mine is the Worst Story of the year Award which is supposed to be given to a very, very, very bad Rio story. It is not mean to tell an author that he is awful, but that he can go better or to tell a Jewel Hater to shut his beak."

Felipe arrived.

"Mine is the Underrated Author of the year Award for an author that you find did a lot of good work, but doesn't get the credits he deserves and should have."

Charlie arrived with papers since he couldn't talk.

"Mine is the Happy Ending of the year Award for the story you find have the best conclusion. I like happy endings."

**So there you have it. 9 more awards to be given this year. I can't wait 'till then and try to win some as always ;)**


	6. 2016 just a quick update!

**Just a quick update!**

**Due to the bad reception to the Worst story of the Year Award, I decided to change it for the Best Antagonist of the year Award.**

**Peace ;)**


	7. 2016 opening

Blu and his friends are at the Capocabana Beach, on the stage of the two previous Rio Awards editions.

"Hello, everyone. It's November first! You know what it means: The third edition of the Rio Awards!"

The crowd cheers.

"Now, let's present the awards, because as you know, there has been new awards added. Now, mine will as always be the Fanfiction of the year award for what you think was the best Rio Fanfiction of this year."

Jewel takes the turn.

"Mine will be the OC of the year award for your favorite Rio OC."

Rafael takes the turn.

"Mine is the Author of the year award for who you think was the best author this year."

Nico and Pedro take the turn.

"Ours will be the Newcomer of the year." Pedro says.

"For encouraging a Rio author who debuted this year." Nico completes.

The kids take the turn.

"Mine is the Shocking moment of the year award for a story moment that shocked you." Bia says.

"Mine will be the Saddest moment of the year award for the saddest scene in a Rio story." Carla says.

"And mine will be the Funniest moment of the year award for the funniest scene in a Rio story." Tiago says.

Mimi takes the turn.

"Mine will be the One-shot of the year award for the best Rio One-shot of the year."

Gabi's turn.

"Mine is the Romantic moment of the year award for the best romantic scene in a Rio story. I'm sure it will be between me and Nigel."

Fernando push her and takes the place.

"Mine is the Movie adaptation of the year award for the best Rio story based on a movie. Bet it will about a Star Wars one."

Linda takes the place.

"Mine is the OC couple of the year award for your favorite OC couple. There's so many."

She giggles before leaving the place to Tulio.

"Hey, everyone. My award is the Awkward moment of the year award for the moment in a Rio story that made you feel the most uncomfortable."

He leaves the place to Eduardo.

"Mine is the Fight of the year award for the best fight in a Rio story. Personally, I hope it will be my fight with Alex in Ultimate Battle: I loved it."

He leaves the place to Nigel.

"Hi, loosers, my award will be the Antagonist of the year award for the best villain in a Rio story. It's better to be me!"

It's Felipe's turn.

"Hi, mine is the Underrated author of the year award for the author you think did a great work but didn't got enough credit for it."

Finally, it's Charlie's turn.

"Hi. Mine is the Happy ending of the year award for the story you find have the best ending. I love happy endings."

Blu comes to take the place.

"Now, the rules are the same as the two previous years:

-An author can't vote for him/herself

-Guest reviews are acceptes, but if many votes for the same person for more than three times, they'll be removed

-Votes can be sent by reviews or PM

Got it? Now, send your votes for this third edition of Rio Awards!"


	8. 2016 awards

Back to Blu and his friends at the Capocabana Beach, on the stage of the two previous Rio Awards editions.

"Hello, everyone!" Blu says. "The time has come: we will give the 2016 edition of the Rio Awards!"

The crowd cheers loudly.

"Let's start with the first one. Would you, Charlie?"

The anteater come with the trophy and take the paper with the votes.

"Alright, so, with a total of two votes, the Happy Ending Of The Year Award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Nightfly123 for the end of the Super Rio Series!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Nightfly arrives and greets the crowd before going to Charlie.

"Here's your award, buddy." Charlie gives him the trophy.

"Thanks, Charlie. I sure hope to gain more."

He greets the cheering crowd one last time before going on the winner's seat. Felipe comes.

"Alright, with a total of four votes, the Underrated Author Of The Year Award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Jameson The Phoenix Owl!"

The crowd cheers as their favorite black owl arrives and goes to Felipe.

"Congratulations, James." Felipe says as he gives him the trophy. "And sorry that you're so underrated."

"It's okay, Felipe: I'll just have to get better and better!"

The crowd cheers for his optimism as he goes joining Nightfly on the winner's seat and Nigel comes take the place.

"Hi, my gang of freaks." The crowd boos him. "Don't worry: I'll make this short and clear. With two votes, the Antagonist Of The Year Award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Nightfly123 for Demon Stephan!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Nightfly comes to get his second trophy of the night.

"Thanks, Nigel, this means a lot to-"

"Yeah, whatever, I'm out of here." He flies away after giving Nightfly his trophy. Nightfly shrugs off before going back to the winner's seat as Eduardo arrives.

"Alright, everyone, it's time for the Fight Of The Year Award." He takes the paper and counts the votes. "Perfect, with two votes, the Fight Of The Year Award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alex The Owl for Alex vs Eduardo (myself) in Super Rio: Ultimate Battle!"

The crowd cheers loudly as their favorite snowy owl arrives and greets them before walking to Eduardo.

"Here's your trophy, young man, and I'm looking forward to our rematch!" He says on a challenging tone.

"You can count on it!" Alex agrees before taking his trophy and joining Nightfly and Jameson on the winner's seat as Tulio arrives.

"Hi, everyone." The human greets. "Time to give the Awkward Moment Of The Year Award. With two votes, it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alexriolover95 for Alex's attempt at Lily in Confession!"

The crowd cheers as the scarlet macaw arrives on stage and walks to the ornithologist.

"All my congratulations, Alex." Tulio says as he gives him the trophy.

"Thank you, Tulio, and to all of you who voted for me!"

He gets cheered before going to the winner's seat as Linda comes take her husband's place.

"Hi, everyone. It's time to give the OC Couple OF The Year Award for your favorite OC Couple." She counts the vote. "Alright, with three votes, the award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tomada and Sorrel!"

The peregrine falcon and spix macaw arrives, holding each other's wing and walk to Linda.

"Congratulations, Sorrel and Tomada." Linda says with giving the trophy. "It's true that you two forms a truly cute couple."

This makes them blush and smile at each other before joining the winners as Fernando comes.

"Time for the Movie Adaptation Of The Year Award." He counts the votes. "Alright, with one vote, it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alexriolover95 for his Star Wars adaptation!"

The crowd cheers as Alex comes take his second award. "I told you it would be a Star Wars one." Fernando says, making the crowd laugh.

Gabi comes at her turn.

"Time for the Romantic Moment Of The Year Award that I hope will be for me and Nigel." She counts the vote and look disappointed. "With two votes, it goes to Zachmoviefan for Minnesota Love."

The crowd cheers loudly as Gabi leaves even before Zach comes and take the trophy. "Thank you, everyone for voting for me! Thank you!"

He joins the other winners as Mimi comes.

"I'm gonna give the One-shot Of The Year Award for the best One-shot story." She says before counting the votes. "With two votes, it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Zachmoviefan for Freedom Fighters!"

The crowd cheers as Zach happily get to her to receive his second trophy in a row.

"TWO trophies! That's awesome!" He excitedly said. "I know." Mimi said with a smile before they leave the place to Bia.

"I'm happy to give the Shocking Moment Of The Year Award for the third year in a row." She says and count the votes. "With two votes, the award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sorrelwing for when Daniella ends up on an island in the story Alegria!"

The crowd cheers as Sorrel comes to take her second trophy.

"By the way, I truly liked your story." Bia say before sharing an hug with her friend, earning "awww" from the crowd.

Carla comes take the place. "Are you ready to know who won the Saddest Moment Of The Year Award?" She receives cheers from the crowd. She then counts the votes. "With two votes, the award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alexriolover95 for when Alex stabs himself after nearly bitting Lily!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Alex comes take another award. Tiago comes afterward.

"Let's get to the Funniest Moment Of The Year Award and earn some laughs." He counts the votes. "With three votes, the funniest dude in Rio is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tomadahawk for his whole Rio ASDF!"

The crowd cheers as the peregrine falcon cames to receive his second award. "Congrats, Tom'. And continue to make us laugh!"

Tiago says before they leave the place to Nico and Pedro.

"It's young blood time!" Pedro says. "Time to discover who's the best newcomer of the Rio community!" They start fighting for the paper votes. "Alright, the best newcomer is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lowknave!"

The crowd cheers as the author arrives and greets the crowd while walking to Nico and Pedro.

"Congrats, pal, you're the king of the newcomers!" Pedro says with giving him the trophy. "You also changed this whole community!" Nico adds.

They leave the place to Rafael. "You guessed it, amigos: it's time for the Author Of The Year Award! The hardest one to get." He starts counting the votes. "Alright, with a total of five votes, the author of the year is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...SORRELWING!"

The crowd cheers loudly as the lady spix macaw wins the award once more. She have tears of joy as she walks to the toco toucan who gives her the trophy.

"Congratulations, Sorel. You deserved it!"

The crowd keeps cheering as she goes back to hug her boyfriend while Jewel comes with her trophy.

"Alright, everyone, ready to know who will win the OC Of The Year Award?" The crowd answers "YES!"

Jewel smiles and starts counting the votes. "Alright, with a total of three votes, the OC of the year is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...ALEX THE OWL!"

The crowd cheers loudly as the snowy owl comes to take his trophy.

"Congratulations, Alex." Jewel says, giving him the trophy. Alex whips a few tears as it is the first time he wins two Rio Awards.

He then leave the place to Blu for the final award of the year.

"Alright, everyone, ready for the Fanfiction Of The Year Award?" A huge "YES!" answers. It is time, Blu slowly count the votes as everyone wait in excitement.

He is done and look at everyone. "Alright, it is my pleasure to annonce you that the 2016 Rio Fanfiction of the year is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...World 3 by Alex The Owl!"

Everyone looks at him in surprise and says "WHAT?!"

Blu laughs.

"Just kidding: it's Super Rio: Judgement Day by Nightfly123."

The crowd cheers super loudly as Nightfly123 comes to receive another and last award.

After that, the other winners comes walking beside him.

"How does it feels to win awards?" Blu asks.

"It's freakin' awesome!" Nightfly says. "It makes me know that all my work wasn't in vain!"

Jameson take the turn. "And believe us, it's nothing compared to what 2017 will be for this community!"

"Yeah!" Lowknave adds. "We're gonna make this community shine more than ever."

"Because we love Rio." Sorrel adds.

"And we won't give up on it!" Tomada adds.

"And that's the bottom line, because the owl say so!" Alex The Owl adds.

"And what are you gonna do, when Rio will make you see it all, my brothers!" Alexriolover ends.

The crowd cheers loudly as all the winners stands together and show their awards while fireworks are shut in the sky.

**Yeah! It's the first time I win two awards!**

**Except that, I hope you are satisfied with this year's winners and we're gonna make sure that 2017 will be another great year for Rio!**

**Birds of the river have to stand together!**


End file.
